


Solitary

by Beatrice_Otter



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode:s04e12 Revelations, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gen Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Anna Biers, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

When the Three first left her brothers and sisters and went to the Colonies to begin her assignment as a journalist, she assumed she would be homesick. Lonely. It was the first time she—D'anna, she learned to think of herself for the purposes of maintaining her cover—the first time she had ever been among humans. The first time she had ever been away from her own kind.

She was neither homesick nor lonely. It amused her to be a spy who admitted it freely and proudly to the world (for what else was a journalist but a spy?). She quickly learned to enjoy watching humans, going about their disgusting little lives as if their petty concerns mattered. It gave her hours of amusement. And she learned to love being able to act on her own without building a consensus first even quicker. The ability to make a decision of her own was a luxury she indulged shamelessly, knowing it would end when she was reunited with her brethren.

D'anna did her job, and did it well, and though she enjoyed her time among the humans she never even came close to forgetting she was a Cylon and a Three and where her loyalties truly lay. There were times she would have liked another Three to share her amusement with, or perhaps a One to trade cynical barbs with, but on the whole she was quite content with her solitary status.

When she was resurrected to find the Final Five, the only one of her model to be unboxed and after the destruction of the hub the only one for the rest of time, she was too busy for philosophical musings. She was alone in a way she had never been before, but hardly lonely.

Then she stood on the surface of the barren planet, all her buried hopes crashing down around her.


End file.
